the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is the master, or "Shifu" of Ignis and a Mesoamerican God of fertility, Wisdom, and Craftsmanship. He was cast from his homeland as a result of an accident with alcohol and sleeping with a priestess unconsciously. He is noticeably calm and intelligent, and acts as a surrogate parent to his student. Appearance Quetz is a massive plumed serpent who can grow to the size of a skyscraper when his limits are pushed. He is mainly turquoise-green, with multicolored feathers forming a crest on his neck. He resembles a cross between a viper and a boa in terms of anatomy. He has a dark green head and golden slit eyes. His human form is a graying, dark-skinned tall man with dark shoulder-length black with gray streaks. He has a short beard that resembles a goatee. Quetz's face is that of a dark-skinned man with quite a few wrinkles, noticeably around the eyes. He wears very casual clothes of any type and is often seen wearing glasses and a conch pendant. He seems to enjoy wearing sandals. In his evil form, his hair is stained by blood and a deep purple. His eyes are black with white pupils. His feathers are purple and his eyes red in his serpent form. His attire is black and he carries an obisidian knife. Personality Quetzalcoatl is a calm, kind, and collected individual (Most of the time.). He is very intelligent and creative. He often creates new inventions, mostly weapons and practical items. Quetz is fond of nature and humans, and most of the time he will not stand aside when seeing them getting harmed. He often corrects or moderates Ignis's behavior as well as staying cool when others put him under pressure. He values compromise and tries to have a middle ground in every situation, due to his belief that moderation is healthy and radicalism is not. However, as calm as Quetz is, he often will lose his temper when things get out of control and become violent , leading him to fight or hurt others physically. He dislikes when people overreact or lose control of themselves and perform idiotic and dangerous acts. He will sometimes also yell at Ignis for her misbehavior or carefree-ness. On a few occasions he has even committed mass destruction when irritated or angered. When Quetz is angered his self-control can often spin out of reach, leading him to perform reckless acts. Quetz can also be quite jealous. He did knock Tez and Chalcuilitcue out of the sky because he was jealous they were the sun and he was not. He is also very jealous towards Patecatl's relationships with Mayahuel, and has been known to treat Patecatl unfairly due to their relationship. Perhaps his most influential flaw is his indecisiveness. His indecisiveness led to him being unable to protect the Aztecs from the Spanish and drove him apart from his family. Background https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quetzalcoatl Upon being exiled, Quetz's boat landed in China. He lived alone in the mountains of Qing shan for some time before one day coming across an injured baby snake demon. Despite a local Earth deity's warning that the snake demon could pose a threat, Quetz nevertheless decided to care for her. The baby at first showed aggression and misrust towards Quetz, but after a while she got used to him. Quetz decided to raise the snake demon, naming her "Yan" or "Fire" in Chinese. As the years past, Quetz finally decided to muster enough strength to go back to his family. He left Yan in the care of a kind earth spirit and headed East. As he reached Tenochtitlan, he found it in the midst of the Spanish invasion. He knew from the start they were fighting a losing battle, but he could not just leave his people to die. Eventually, his indecisiveness led to nothing as in the end the spaniards conquered and slaughtered the Aztecs. Ometeotl was furious at Quetzalcoatl neglecting his duties as a God and protector of the Aztecs, and he was banished for good. He went back to China, raising Yan and training her in magic and combat. The guilt of abandoning and failing to protect his family (especially his daughter) and his people would torment him for the rest of his life. After a while, Yan grew into a strapping adult snake demon. She decided she wanted to learn more about the skills of the humans and decided to travel the world. Quetz reluctantly let her leave the nest. He continued to stay in China until the start of the Chinese Civil war. In the midst of such turmoil, Quetz left the country. He attempted to go back to Mexico and make amends with his family, but he was still hated by almost all except for some, such as Tezcatlipoca (Surprisingly(?)). Quetz mainly wished to reunite with his biological daughter (The one that Tez flashed), but she refused to see him, hurt after centuries of him neglecting and abandoning her. Quetz became afraid of her rejecting him for good, and he ran away from the problem (again) rather than facing his fears. This widened the divide between them even further. Quetz began to wander America after his return to Mexico in the 1930s. He did odd jobs such as picking fruits or fixing electronics and machines. He would call Yan (Who had changed her name to Ignis) from time to time, until one day the war broke out. As World War 2 raged on, Quetz lost contact with his former mentee (Fighting with the Wehrmacht) and grew increasingly worried about her as more and more soldiers on both sides died every day. After the war, he had completely lost contact with Ignis. She was living in Soviet-occupied East Germany, and it was near impossible to reach there. Quetz continued to live his life doing odd jobs in the Southwest and becoming an activist for Native American as well as Mexican American rights. He participated in scores of Civil Rights protests, sit ins, and marches in the 60s. At one point he even became a hippie and went to Woodstock (The phase wore off.). However, good times did not last long as Quetz soon witnessed the onslaught of the Vietnam war as well as other conflicts such as the Afghan war. He grew increasingy disillusioned with humanity and the hope for world peace. Quetz became a withdrawn, pessimistic individual as his faith with the world declined. He rarely came from outside his residence. He often stared at the blank wall for days. He wouldn't eat or drink. Without his family or Ignis he was lonely. All changed one fateful day when Quetz mindlessly flipped on the TV and watched the fall of the Berlin wall. He quickly rushed to book a flight to Germany, and arrived in the airport of Frankfurt 2 weeks later. He called Ignis from a payphone and an hour later the snake demon was charging into his arms. How much she had aged made him realize how much had happened in the past 100 years. After a long visit and stay in Berlin, Ignis went back to China and Quetz moved to South America, setting up a laboratory in the Amazon Rainforest (Which he refers to as "Eden") and inventing new weapons and technology. One day he noticed a strange occurrence in the Multiversal walls. And that's when his adventure began. Conspiracies There are many rumors surrounding Quetz and his mysterious origins. He is an Alien It is mostly believed that he is a hyperintelligent alien species that came to Earth and encountered humans. This is escpecially explored in the documentary, Cult of Blood: Yawheh and Quetzalcoatl. He is Jesus A more bizarre myth was that Quetz is actually Jesus. His symbol, a conch with a cross engraved on it is very similar to Jesus's cross and their personalities and physical features seem to coincide. Many Mormons seem to believe this theory. However, there are also many differences. Quetz's mother was impregnated his father,Mixoatl not God. Jesus succeeded in fighting his enemy's temptation while Quetz succumbed to it. Jesus performed miracles with his own holiness while Quetz used his intellect and the help of magical items and animals. Whether they are the same person, the world might never know. He is a Viking Quetz's description as a tall man with a beard most likely coincides with a Viking. It is said that the Viking's height made him seem like a serpent and his furred cloak seemed like feathers, therefore he resembled a feathered serpent. Abilities Weather manipulation He is the God of the wind and can manipulate wind to attack opponents. He can also create terrible storms and attack with cyclones, hurricanes, and blasts of lightning. Light manipulation He can fire beams of pure light energy at his opponents. His light energy can break through concrete. Shapeshifting Can shift from man to serpent, and can turn himself into a vast array of other creatures. Strength Is said to have a crushing power of 5 Willis Towers. He can also toss Skyscrapers like chew toys. Technology/Intellect He uses his intellect to invent and create new technologies and weapons in his lab, such as a wide-range bomb that is programmed not to harm its owner. He also uses his wit and psychological warfare to trick his opponents in battle. Bite His teeth are hooked like a python's, and are capable of delivering a very painful bite, often resulting in some of his teeth being lodged into his opponent's flesh. He also has a mild venom which can intoxicate opponents for up to two hours. Size His sheer size gives him an advantage in battle. He can grow to the size of a skyscraper when enraged. Healing Quetz's blood can heal the injuries of his allies and on rare occasions, raise the dead. Immortality/Resurrection Whenever he is killed, he will come back again (Being a God of Ressurection and Life). However, he is often in pain because he can't die. Category:Heroes Category:Conspiracy Category:Good Characters Category:Gods